This application relates to the use of an insert in a terminal to guide and align multiple wires that are to be secured within the terminal.
Wires are utilized in any number of applications in the prior art. In one common application, multiple wires are brought into a barrel or holding area on an electrical terminal lug. The terminal lug may be of the sort having a generally flat surface with an aperture to make a connection to another component. The barrel may be cylindrical, but may also be other shapes.
In the prior art, the multiple wires are each stripped at a forward end, and then moved into the lug of the terminal. The lug may then be crimped to lock the wires in place.
There are challenges with the prior art, in that it is sometimes difficult to move multiple wires into the barrel. Sometimes it is necessary to force the wires into the barrel, and thus the assembly is complex. In addition, it is often the case that un-insulated sections of the wire extend away from the barrel, which is also somewhat undesirable.